crew_of_cutiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Lexington
Sam Lexington is a big woobie. Physical Appearance As a teenager, Sam has short blonde hair, in which he styles and has an undercut. He has olive skin and blue eyes. He wears thick black framed glasses. He is 6'1" and thin. As he grows up, he cuts his hair shorter and loses the undercut. He also changes his glasses as well. He's sometimes seen with stubble along his jaw. Personality Sam appears outwardly unemotional, however he cares immensely about people who he feels attached to, namely his parents and his best friend, Ashley. He is sarcastic around his best friend, his deadpan delivery of words makes it hard for most people to tell whether or not he is being sincere. When he does something he feels guilty about, he often avoids contact with people and spends time alone to reconcile with what he's done. He is hard on himself sometimes and he doesn't like to make people worry about him. He'll fake being okay, even if he isn't. He is very intelligent and has a little bit of an obsession with Star Wars. Alternate Universes Vampire AU 1. Ashley as a Vampire : Sam becomes Ashley's personal buffet as a camping trip goes horribly wrong and Ashley "dies." As Sam grows up, he becomes a college professor and Ashley stays the same, working at a local cafe. 2. Sam as a Vampire : Sam dies during a camping trip as a result of Ashley's prank on him. He locks himself up in his room, starving himself for weeks at a time because he's afraid of hurting those close to him. Fame AU : In Fame AU Sam is the lead singer and guitarist for a band named Astron. He tours the world doing shows and events. He tries his best to see Ashley whenever he can. 1. Happy Fame AU : Sam is constantly on the road doing shows, but he makes time to text Ashley and call him. He tries to juggle between sleeping, work, and his relationship with Ashley. 2. Addiction Fame AU : Although Sam is not an addict in this AU, Sam grows increasingly worried about Ashley who picks up a cocaine habit. He tries to be there for Ashley as much as he can. Pacific Rim AU : In Pacific Rim AU, Sam joins the Jaeger Academy along with Ashley. He pilots the Blue Havoc, created by Park Manufacturing. He is intelligent and helps with the blueprints for Park Manufacturing's Jaeger weapons. Apartment AU : In Apartment AU, Sam graduates college with an engineering degree and moves in a loft with Ashley. They rent rooms out to Cooper and Abe. Code Blue RP AU : In Code Blue, Sam can create a blue flame from his hands. He is alligned as a villain only because he wants to stick with Ashley and make sure he doesn't get hurt. Boyband AU : Because of his singing talent, Ashley decides to put together a boyband called Havoc Heart, consisting of himself, Abe, Cooper, Knox, and Sam. Sam only enjoys the singing part of his job, but everything else—dancing, interviews, tv shows—he could deal without. : The Pitch Devil/Fantasy AU Rich Dads AU : In Rich Dads, Sam and Ashley have been in a stable relationship since high school. Ashley is now CEO of his parent's manufacturing company and Sam is a professor at a local university. Both of them, especially Ashley, would like to see their family grow and they adopt a little girl named Juniper. Sad Dads AU After Ashley's untimely death from a car accident, Sam never really gets over his death. He tries to be as strong as he can for Juniper, so he goes to therapy every week for years. He takes medication to function normally from day to day. Sam doesn't want to worry Juniper, so he keeps it from her until she notices one day at dinner. Single Dad AU In this AU, Sam doesn't grow up with Ashley and subsequently lives a quieter life and had only ever dated one person, his ex, Natalie. After their mutual breakup, Sam decides that what he really wants is just a family, so he adopts a little girl named Juniper. They live together in a small apartment and grant so much happiness to each other. He falls for Ashley easily, after chatting with him in the coffee shop they visit every morning. Juniper immediately hates Ashley because she doesn't want her father loving anyone more than her. She's afraid of being taken away from him. Avatar AU Sam is a metalbending police officer who happens upon an air acolyte, Ashley, wandering lost in the city. He helps him get back home to the air temple and their friendship blossoms from their. He finds Ashley's shy personality very endearing and likes to see him smile. Zombie AU The boys travel aimlessly along the east coast trying to stay alive after an apocolypse leaving walking corpses littered in the streets. Sam is devastated to find his mother had turned into one of the monsters and has to kill her. He looks to Ashley for comfort and support. Even though he has feelings for his best friend, he hasn't said anything out of fear that Ashley might not return his affection. They save a little girl named Juniper on a food run one day, and Sam feels that it is their responsibility to take of her. This decision drives him and Ashley apart as Ashley sees Juniper as a death warrant. Sense8 AU Sam is a successful musician in a band named Astron. Song of Achilles/Samuel AU : : Relationships Ashley Park : Ashley is Sam's best friend that he's known since he was in kindergarten. When they were younger, Sam got into fights because he didn't want Ashley to get hurt. Ashley can tell when something's up with him or when his face changes just slightly. He tends to tag along with Ashley in his shenanigans even though he might not think they're the best of ideas. He is supportive of Ashley and cares for him a lot. He thinks the best of Ashley and always hopes for the best from him. He feels badly that Ashley never has his parents around and will never admit to Ashley that he kind of hates Mr. and Mrs. Park. He hates seeing Ashley upset over his parents and tries his best to get his mind off of them. Romantic Relationship : In most AUs Sam has feelings for Ashley although he might not realize it right away. He is torn whether or not he should say something and further their friendship into a relationship. Ashley feels the same way about him. They eventually adopt a daughter named Juniper and get married in most AUs. Mr. and Mrs. Lexington : Sam has very loving parents who support him no matter what. He is on good terms with them all the time. They're like the perfect suburban family. His mother is a college professor. (AND HIS DAD DOES WHATEVER IDK LO L DADS WHAT THEY DO). Mrs. Lexington's dinners are pretty much the best. Ashley often comes over to have dinner with them. They also are supportive of his and Ashley's relationship. : : : : : : : : :